Whoever Made Those Rules
by Cyberquest1
Summary: (completed!) O'Neill thinks about a very special person as a song flutters through his head.


TITLE: Whoever Made Those Rules   
AUTHOR: Cyberquest1  
SUMMARY: O'Neill thinks about a very special person as a song flutters through his head. **(VERY SHORT)**  
RATING: G  
DATE: 12/07/04  
DISCLAIMER: This song isn't by me, it's called "Whoever Made Those Rules" and it's by Doc Walker. You can find a clip of this song at http:www.docwalker.ca/music.html. It is the first track under the CD called Curve.  
The Characters also don't belong to me, unfortunately, but I made up the scenario.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Why do the songs I listen to always get stuck in my head at the least opportune moment, that thought kept going through Colonel Jack O'Neill's thoughts as he started the fire. T'ealc had already entered into Kel–noh–reem and Daniel and Carter were busy with whatever fascinating things they had found. It had grown dark and they hadn't even noticed! At least Carter realized that I was lighting a fire and she looked up and smiled at me before returning to her laptop. Daniel didn't notice at all. The song continued to lapse it's way through my brain and I finally succumbed it's lure and I started to listen to the word as they paraded their way through my head.  
  
_Good things come to those who wait and only fools rush in..._   
  
That's the truth, I've learned from my mystakes, Jack told himself. But also that line is a bit wrong, sure you shouldn't rush in, but you also shouldn't stand at the sidelines waiting for something to happen that might never come without some prodding.  
  
_...I've let those words guide my fate time and time again, but nothings etched in stone and I guess I should've known...  
_  
I can agree with that, Jack pondered to himself, you could use a motto to guide your life. But also you shouldn't let your motto decree what you do, it should just suggest ideas and you could then decide for yourself. If you let it lead you then you could get nothin' good done.  
  
_...that whoever made those rules never looked into your eyes on a moonlite night..._   
  
Jack turned his head to look at Carter, she's always Carter to me. I wish it could be different, he thought wistfully, no! stop thinking that way he firmly berated himself. He slowly shook himself from his reverie to find himself falling into Carter's blue, boundless eyes. He quickly pulled himself from their depths as he realized that the only reason he was drowning was because they were staring at each other. He quickly turned away... just to turn over a log on the fire, he tells himself... no other reason then that. Slowly another strand of that same song slowly wandered it's way through his head, interupting his subconscious brain scolding his cringing heart.  
  
_...Who would've thought that I could've found a love this strong, that can't be wrong..._   
  
Yes, he agreed with the song, who would've thought that I could've found a love this strong. The object of his love was sitting right there, typing away about some kind of scientific idea or something, something so amazingly smart that only a smattering of people could understand the idea let alone the process she used to get to it, O'Neill smiled at that thought. He wanted to jump up then and there, and surprise her by grabbing and kissing her so there wouldn't be any questions left in anyone's minds. She looked up and glanced at him questionly and he smiled at her in response, reasurance and love blooming in his eyes. She smiled her special smile that made him long for her even more and went back to her typing, not even realizing the effect she had caused to his heart and body. Yes, Jack thought to himself, it can't be wrong.  
  
_...less is more and made sense before, but now I can't get enough..._  
  
That's comptetely right, Jack's subconscious nodded along with the song, before one glance made my day and one smile had me happy for at least a month. Unfortunatly now it just makes me long for Carter even more and more. As the song says, I can't get enough. He stood up, he needed to think. "I'm going to patrol the perimeter," the words were pushed out of Jack's mouth as he briskly walked off.   
  
_...Baby you've made a fool of whoever made those rules.  
_  
He turned around quietly as the last words flitted across his minds and agreed completely as he gazed upon Carter. She looked up and smiled as he turned and walked off, quickly shutting off her laptop as she rised to follow him and have a much needed talk about priorities and shortcuts around pesky regulations.


End file.
